Consortium Funds ($750,000). The consortium funding component is utilized to provide reimbursement at the research base as well as at North Central Cancer Treatment Group member sites not having their own CCOP grant. This funding is provided at the rate specified by the NIH; currently $2,000 per case credit, and is restricted to capitation reimbursement for cancer control protocols. Predicting the total funding needed for this component of the grant is dependent on numerous variables such as new protocols coming on-line, closing of existing protocols, and the accrual activity of participating sites. Funding is requested for this submission to support 375 total accruals at all non-CCOP NCCTG sites at the current rate of $2,000 each, for a total request of $750,000.